Cheap Shot
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: [Lime. KasumiIori. Get used to it.]A bunch of random, pointless Iori and Kasumi stuff... many other characters make appearances, though. Read and Review? [IORIKASUMI FOREVER!]


**Cheap Shot  
A Kasumi/Iori fanfiction.  
by Strike to Incinerate  
**

_Disclaimer: If I owned KOF, then a lot of things would be different. Such as... the fact that Kasumi is the butt of every joke. Would not happen. Kyo would graduate from highschool. Shingo would get a life. And Ninon and Chae Lim would have bigger parts in the Maximum Impact games. Waaaay bigger parts._

_Other stuff: Pairings are Kasumi/Iori and any cannon I could think of. Mai/Andy, King/Ryo, and Mary/Terry. I like the cannon pairings in KOF. I just don't like the almost cannon pairings... such as Alba/Luise. That pairing should be shot until dead, and then beaten with sticks for good measure, and then Mignon and Alba should have sex on it's grave. Or Chae Lim and Alba. Either way, would be fine. Don't like the pairings? GO AWAY. There is nothing that you can say to make me change my mind about Kasumi/Iori. I've loved this pairing since I picked up a copy of KOF'99 six years ago._

--

"You think I'm afraid of you?" she asked.

She was at least a foot shorter than him, with blue-black hair and denim colored eyes that were nowhere near as fierce as his brown, almost red, hues. She had no control of any element, wind, water or ice, and she knew that he was a vessel for the ages old demon, Orochi. She had EVERY reason to be afraid of him.

And in fact, she had lied.

She was scared SHITLESS.

He gave her a funny look. "Uh... yeah."

She had a sudden urge to stomp on his toe.

And apparently, she had acted on it, because she was on her back, before she even realized it.

"Well, it's no wonder you haven't beat Sakazaki. You're slower than fuck, Todoh," Iori said with a cool smirk.

She tripped him and rolled, straddling him and aiming her curled fist for his face. He caught her wrist and turned over her.

"Never picked you for a scrappy fighter."

She frowned at him. "Should've guessed that you'd take a cheap shot at me."

He laughed at her. "Cheap shot? You want to see a cheap shot?"

She didn't want to, but she didn't stop him from bowing his head and pressing his lips against hers. She couldn't. Crimson bangs brushed against her eyelids.

All thoughts of her father, the Sakazakis, and the Anti-Kyokugen Team's recent defeat dissipated. She felt wanted... not loved, because she knew he wasn't capable of that. But she felt wanted and desired and important, for just the duration of the kiss. She didn't feel stupid for picking a fight with Iori Yagami just to prove she was worth something.

--

Get in, get out, gone.

She shouldn't have expected anything different from him. But she hadn't prevented it, so it was only slightly offensive.

Which meant she was still offended.

She pulled up her jeans, snapping them closed and zipping them up. She pulled her shirt down with one hand, using the other to free her hair from under her collar.

He gave her another funny look. She had a feeling that she'd be the recipient of a lot of those. "What're you doing?"

"Going with you," she replied.

"No, you're not." He hadn't asked for a new girlfriend. He'd just gotten rid of the last one. Who, by the way, was an excellent bass player, but a possessive, conniving bitch three months into a relationship. Whoever said, 'Don't dip your pen into the company ink' should be given a Nobel Prize for wisdom.

"What, you think you can have sex in a park with someone and not at least let them crash at your place?" she quipped, her lips tugging into a grin.

He opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. Good point... but... "How do you know that my place is closer than your own?" he asked her. He didn't like having other people, especially strange female fighters that he rarely saw outside of tournaments, in his house, messing with his things.

"I don't even live in Kyoto. I live in Osaka. I only came here to fight you," she pointed out.

"You mean, to bother me," he corrected.

"Oh, well if it was so bothersome, I can be on top next time," she retorted, then began walking off.

"Hey, we're going to my place, remember? You don't even know where I live," he grumbled, quickening his pace to catch up with her.

--

"You don't mind if I use your shower, do you, Yagami?"

Not if he got to join her.

--

They didn't speak for months. Iori didn't give Kasumi his number, and even if he had, she wouldn't have called him.

There was really no point. Kasumi wasn't looking for a relationship, she was looking for a fight. And so was Iori.

The next time they conversed was ion a crowded plane, on their way to the next King of Fighters tournament. By coincidence, they'd booked the same flight, and so did Benimaru and Shingo.

If not for Kasumi, Iori would've set the plane on fire and laughed as they all plunged into the Pacific Ocean.

"So, Kasumi-chan..." Benimaru had begun talking to her, leaning across the aisle. "Still wearing the same old hakama this year?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Still wearing the same shirt you bought at Baby Gap, Benimaru-san?"

Shingo giggled.

Benimaru smacked him.

Iori smirked behind his book.

"You should consider a change of attire... I bet a pair of jeans would look great on you," Nikaido continued, giving her a flirtatious wink.

She looked thoughtful, then she turned around in her seat. "I don't know. Yagami, do jeans make my ass look fat?" she asked him.

He moved the book into his lap. "Good question. The last time I saw you in a pair, they weren't on long enough for me to get a good look."

There was a shout of, "Omigod, my nose is bleeding," and then, "This is cashmire, you stupid son of a bitch!"

"Would somebody please get Shingo a towel, and Benimaru some club soda?" Kasumi asked, looking around for a stewardess.

Iori smirked again, and went back to the book.

When they landed, both fighters wondered if it was possible to join the 'Just Landed Club'. And then they decided to find out.

--

If there was one thing Iori really hated... it was his fans. He didn't care if they were the only source of his income, because the KOF never paid shit for winning, he hated them.

He could understand the screaming during his band's concerts, but when they spotted him walking down the street?

If he had a nickle for everytime he'd heard a feminine scream as he went to buy a cup of coffee or some cigarettes, he'd be rich enough to be able to set his fans on fire.

"Who's that girl walking with him?" one asked, loud enough for all to hear.

It just so happened that he'd invited Kasumi for a cup of coffee, too.

"Ignore them," he muttered to her, attempting to stuff his hands in his pockets.

The left one was caught by something warm, smooth and soft. Her hand. "Think I could make them freak out?" she whispered, grinning.

He kind of liked that grin, because whenever she gave it, it meant something good was in store.

"Wouldn't be hard," he said with an apathetic shrug.

She stopped walking, causing him to do the same. He looked back at her, and she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"Think that'll do it?" she asked.

He gauged the screams of outrage from nearby fans and the click and flash of the paparrazzi, and nodded. "Yes. Want to find a park and make sure?" he offered.

"Let's just make a sex tape and release it on the internet, okay?" she replied, claiming his lips in a gentle kiss.

--

"Do I even have to tell you that Iori Yagami is bad news?" King asked her as Kasumi sat down at the bar.

"What is this, an intervention? It's not like I'm with Iori," she replied, taking a sip of the Cherry Coke that the blond set down in front of her.

"You're just sleeping with him?" King asked, raising one delicate brow.

Kasumi nodded.

"And that's better...?"

"Yeah, I would hope so. He hasn't done anything yet..."

"To you. Just to Kyo and Eiji and Billy, and he kind of KILLED Vice and Mature..." King began, waving her hand for effect.

"So what? You want me to have a decent boyfriend? Then set me up with someone. Just not Shingo or Rock Howard," Kasumi replied, taking another sip of her drink, then leaving the bar to go dance.

King wondered if she would have to point out that even though her friend was approached by a few guys, including Soiree Meira and Duo Lon, who were perfectly docile outside of the ring and generally nice, good looking guys... Kasumi only danced with one nihilistic redhead.

--

"I see you've stooped to corrupt innocent girls. A new low for you. Congratulations, rooster boy," Kyo said, chuckling at his new nickname for Iori.

Iori's hand erupted into indigo flames. "I'm not the one dating a high school student," he growled.

"I'm still IN high-school," Kyo replied.

"And you're what, 26?"

Kyo had dug that hole on his own, Iori was just shovelling the dirt in behind him.

"He's got a point, Kyo," Terry agreed, taking a sip from his beer. "Now, if you'll excuse me... Mary is off duty."

"Off-duty... that's a new one," Robert chuckled.

"You stay out of this, loser. You're dating your best friend's sister," Kyo spat.

"But she isn't underage," the brunette agreed.

"So... you and Kasumi are dating?" Mai asked, one hand on her hip.

"Why the fuck do you care, Shiranui? Why don't you get back to dry humping Andy until he pukes?" the redhead snarled.

She backed off. "Whatever. Since you guys aren't dating, I guess you don't mind that Shen Woo's buying her a drink," she replied with a shrug of her slender shoulders, which, in turn, caused her generous cleavage to bounce and make every man within ten feet stare at her neckline, which was around her waist. "And knowing him... he's probably going to slip something into it," she added, then turned on her heel and walked away.

Iori glanced over at the bar. Shen Woo was chatting Kasumi up... but he couldn't tell if her drink had been spiked. Just to make sure, he went over there and asked. Five minutes later, both of them were thrown out of the Illusion by the new Don of Southtown, Duck King, and a burly, black capoeira master.

"So... they really aren't together?" Mai asked King.

The bartender shook her head. "She says they're not," she scoffed.

"Five bucks says that Kasumi leaves," the kunoichi bet.

"Come on, guys, if Kasumi says they aren't, and he says they aren't, then they probably..." Hinako began, just as Kasumi headed for the exit.

Mai patted her shoulder sympathetically. "You owe me five bucks, Hinako-chan."

--

"Kasumi-chan! You owe me five dollars!" a shrill voice demanded over her cellphone.

"Hinako, why do you need five American dollars? You're rich," she replied, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well... you lied about you and Iori not being together, so Mai said I owed her five bucks, so you owe me five bucks," the pint-sized sumo wrestler reasoned.

Kasumi giggled. "We aren't together, though. You know King and Mai... they like to gossip about everything."

"So, where are you then? I tried calling your house first, and your mother said that you were out," Hinako said primly.

"I'm at Iori's place. Why?"

Hinako let out a heavy sigh and hung up.

Kasumi frowned at the phone as she snapped it closed and shoved it back into her pocket. "She hung up on me," she muttered, sinking deeper into the couch cushions.

"What do you want me to do, kill her?" Iori asked, handing her a cup of tea.

"No. She and Mai and King are spreading this rumor that we're together," she replied.

He raised a brow. "Stupid women."

They stared at each other for a moment.

Kasumi spoke first. "Uh... you know... if you wanted... we could..." she began, her voice trailing off.

"No, I don't want to," he said sharply.

She nodded, staring down into her teacup. "Yeah, same here. Just, you know, offering... laying that option down on the table," she mumbled.

They both knew she was lying.

"Maybe you should head home," he suggested.

She stood up. "Yeah, you're probably right. Good idea," she agreed, heading towards the door. He walked her there, and even opened the door for her.

"Maybe we shouldn't... do whatever we've been doing anymore," he said, leaning against the frame and sipping from the steaming cup.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Good idea," her words were even more hollow the second time around.

"So... I'll see you at the next KOF," he said, nodding out at the hall.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she agreed, and left, snatching her jacket off the hook. For a few seconds, he watched her walk away, and noticed something different. Her steps were quicker, her shoulders slumped, head bowed, and her hands were shoved into her pockets.

If not for the sway of her slender hips and the long, blue-black hair, he would've thought he was watching a denim-covered younger version of himself.

--

"You might be better off without him," Hinako suggested as they, Malin, Chae Lim, May Lee and Athena sat in her lavish bedroom, each eating from their own pint of Ben and Jerry's.

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to throw this at you. I never had him," Kasumi said bitterly, staring down into her Cherry Garcia.

"Aw... Come on, cheer up, Kasumi-chan!" Athena said brightly. "It's better to have no one than a losery, pork-bun fanatic, stalker!" she exclaimed.

Kasumi wanted to give her points for trying to joke... but Kensou wasn't a stalker. He was her friend. And he was very much in love with her. Athena, for all her kindness and magical-girl-ness, was a ditz, and Kasumi wasn't in the mood for ditzes.

Malin set down her Chunky Monkey and scooted closer to her friend and one-time teammate. "Want me to suffocate her with a pillow?" she whispered.

"Nah, that's okay, Malin," Kasumi replied.

May Lee gave Athena a playful shove. "No, it's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all! Ask Chae Lim!" she said loudly.

Chae Lim dug out a spoonful of Chubby Hubby, pulled back the tip of her spoon, and hit May Lee square in the temple with a chocolate-covered, peanut butter-filled pretzel, wrapped in a glob of half-melted vanilla malt ice cream. "Shut up. I could so get a boyfriend," she replied. "I just don't want one. They aren't worth the trouble," she added.

Kasumi stuck a spoonful of frozen cherry and dark chocolate bits into her mouth with a soft, but firm, "Amen to that, sister."

--

"You Have Four New Messages."

Iori raised a brow in surprised. Either his number was once again available to the public, or Kasumi had given into her angst and called him.

"Saturday, Nine Fifty-Five P.M."

"Hey, Yagami. It's King. Listen, if you don't apologize to Kasumi for... I don't know, BREAKING HER FUCKING HEART, I'm going to come to Japan and beat you bloody. Got that?"

Deleted. But, it made him smirk.

"Saturday, Ten Thirty-Eight P.M."

"Okay... Benimaru gave me your number... I don't know where he got it, or how he got it... but the boy's connected to every motherfucker in the tournament. If you don't go and sweep little Kasumi off her feet, King's going to pay me to assassinate you. A lot of money. And you can't hide from a ninja.

Oh, and this is Nagase."

He laughed aloud.

Honestly, Kasumi's heart couldn't be that broken. They didn't really have anything. They'd both agreed that they weren't 'together'. Not his fault, right?

RIGHT.

"Sunday, Eight Sixteen A.M."

"Okay... dude, I don't know why I'm up so early... but King's totally pissed. She's hiring an assassin on you... and she's really serious about kicking your ass. She'll do it. If you don't go find Kasumi and ask her to have your babies or something... Dude, I'M GOING TO DO IT. I swear to God, I will take advantage of this."

"No you won't, Benimaru... because Kasumi will stick your own foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting rubber for the rest of your life..." Iori said, deleting that message.

"Monday, Twelve Twenty-Nine P.M."

"Iori... It's Kasumi... I'm sorry that King called you. And that whoever she hired called you. And that Benimaru called you. I don't know why he would, but Shingo told me he did. Listen... I really don't care if you don't love me, alright? I'm not mad at you. I should've expected that you weren't capable of loving me back, which is okay. Not your fault. I just..."

"If you're not mad at me, then why did you wait three fucking weeks to call?" he growled, pressing the delete button. He didn't want to hear her voice. He knew she'd been crying. It had that hollow, almost scratchy quality, and she was pronouncing her 'm's almost like 'b's.

He must've pressed the button too hard or something, because the answering machine was suddenly engulfed in purple flames, and repeating, "End Of Messages. End Of Messages. End Of Messages. End Of..."

He picked it up and chucked it into the street. He grabbed his coat and headed out, kicking it once he reached the sidewalk, watching it be crushed to a million pieces only AT&T had names for under the wheel of the cab he hailed.

--

"So... when's the wedding?" Chae Lim teased.

"Never. We're not getting married," Kasumi replied, punching her arm.

The TKD Zephyr rubbed at the sore appendage. "Owch. Punch a little harder next time, would ya? Jeez..."

"That's a pretty nice ring. Are you sure you're not getting married?" Hinako wheedled.

"It is a nice ring, isn't it? Want an indentation of it in your face?" Kasumi retorted. "We aren't getting married. It's make-up jewelry. He broke my heart, so... he broke his bank making it up to me. I like it. A very fair trade," she replied.

"Well, you guys also said you weren't dating..." May Lee interjected.

"Shut up. Get a life," Kasumi said.

"I think he's rubbing off on her," Hinako pouted.

Every story deserves a happy ending. Even one for a psychotic, murdering vessel for a demon that would gladly destroy the world, and his angsty, underrated, overlooked, girlfriend.

Iori had apologized to Kasumi, but didn't profess his love. He didn't have to; she knew he loved her just because he showed up. The ring was a nice touch, even though she would've preferred a nice picnic in the park or something.

From then on, anyone who joked, "Iori's afraid of King!" was never seen again.

--

_Lame ending to a rather long (for me. This was... like... ten pages in OpenOffice. Or something.) and pointless oneshot. I don't see Iori being the kind of guy who professes his love to a girl._

_I do, however, see Kasumi as a rather mouthy girl. She is in the games, at least to Shingo._

_This is my favorite KOF pairing, and I will ship it until I die. And you can't stop me. Maybe I'll write them something super fluffy... like later._

_Please review._

_But don't bother flaming. All flames are stolen by Ash Crimson._

_Aaaand... SPREAD THE IORI/KASUMI LOVE!_


End file.
